A Tribute to Catherine
by Rafa Zetafius
Summary: Souji itu Playboy. Ia tidak pernah mengikat komitmen dengan wanita manapun. Tetapi karma itu selalu ada. Karena kerap berselingkuh dengan pacarnya, kini nyawanya terancam. Bisakah Souji menghindari maut yang selalu menghantuinya dalam mimpi?


Tok. Tok. Tok.  
Author : Accalamualaikum...(Gaya khas Upin)  
Reader : Walaikum salam, siapa ya?  
Author : Ini saya, author yang gaje itu loh!  
Reader : Oh... Author toh? (bangkit dari kursi) _DUAAAGH!_ *nendang Author*  
Author : _SYUUUUUUNG.. BLAAARR! DUUAAAR!_ *mental, mendarat di Velvet Room*  
Igor : Ih, ada akang ganteng mendarat di pangkalan eike. Yuk, sini maen ama akika! *towel-towel Author*  
Author : TIDAAAAAKKKK!

* * *

Oke, intro-nya gak penting banget ya! Ya udah, mumpung saya dapet inspirashit yang lebih edan, ya langsung saya ketik aja. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Persona 4 itu punya SAYA *Di lempar bata sama Fans P4* Iya ngerti! Persona 4 hanya milik ATLUS semata, saya cuman maen-maen sama karakternya doang. Ta...tapi, Catherine milik saya *Di lempar sandal bata sama Fans Catherine* Hiks, ATLUS, mau gak nukar hak kepemilikan Catherine sama Upil saya?

**Genre** : Horror (?)

**Warning** : Jangan baca malam-malam, apalagi pas Dark Hour. Ntar gak bisa baca karena komputernya gak nyala *PLAAAK*

**Summary** : Souji itu Playboy. Pacarnya banyak. Ia tidak pernah mengikat komitmen dengan wanita manapun. Tetapi karma itu selalu ada. Karena kerap berselingkuh dengan pacarnya, kini nyawanya terancam. Bisakah Souji menghindari maut yang selalu menghantuinya dalam mimpi?

.

.

**A Tribute to Catherine**

.

.

**_Chrono Rabbit – 16:32_**

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Begitu sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah cafe gaul tempat para remaja belia biasa nongkrong, bernama Chrono Rabbit. Cafe itu penuh dengan nuansa berwarna pink di setiap jengkalnya. Tempat nongkrong itu juga beratmosfir sangat _cozy_, membuatnya laris dikunjungi beberapa pelanggan setia cafe tersebut.

Sang pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja polo putih rangkap blazer warna hitam itu lantas mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah tangan yang jari telunjuknya terus menerus mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menimbulkan bunyi Tek! Tek! Tek! yang bergaung di telinganya. Tangan itu sangat halus, kukunya cantik dan terawat.

"Hei! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Terdengar sebuah suara seorang gadis menyahut padanya. Suara yang lembut, suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hei!"

Segera setelah mendengar sahutan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang pemuda mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sang pemilik suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berparas cantik sedang duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepanjang pundak, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tipis, dan memakai sweater merah dengan rok semampai berwarna gelap.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya sang gadis pada pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda yang bernama Souji itu hanya membalas dengan nada datar, "Y...Ya."

"Kau kelihatannya cukup kelelahan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu dengan raut wajah cemas. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali melamun."

Souji mulai memijat-mijat keningnya, "Ah, maaf. Kegiatan di sekolah akhir-akhir ini padat, jadinya..."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul begitu mengetahui kalau kekasihnya, pemuda itu, hanya kelelahan karena mendapat banyak tugas dari sekolah. Mungkin kekhawatirannya terbukti berlebihan.

Sang pemuda yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas ternama itu kemudian mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada dihadapannya dan mulai menyecapnya, tetapi buru-buru menjauhkannya karena kopi itu masih terasa pahit.

Melihat reaksi Souji, si gadis segera menuangkan beberapa balok gula ke dalam cangkir pemuda itu.

Segera setelah gadis itu selesai menuangkan gula ke dalam minumannya, si pemuda mulai membuka suara dengan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Hei, Yukiko." Panggil sang pemuda kepada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. "Apakah kamu pernah mengalami 'mimpi kematian' atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

Sang gadis hanya kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu, "Mimpi kematian? seperti mimpi kalau aku hampir mati?"

"Bukan." Sanggah Souji. "Lebih tepatnya, mimpi dimana kamu mati. Mati karena dibunuh. Atau semacam itulah."

"Kupikir tidak. Tapi aku pernah bermimpi membunuh seseorang." Jawab Yukiko.

"Apa!" Respon Souji, agak kaget. "Tapi...kedengarannya memang seperti dirimu ya." Ledeknya kepada Yukiko.

Yukiko membentakkan tangannya ke atas meja dengan pelan sambil merengut, "Apa maksudnya sih?"

Yukiko kemudian memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan baru, mengutarakan perihal yang sudah mengganjal dalam pikirannya itu.

"Hei. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya kita pacaran?"

Souji yang mendengarnya hanya merespon dengan nada kebingungan.

"Eh...Sudah berapa lama ya?" Tanya Souji dengan wajah innocent.

Souji tidak mungkin ingat dengan hal-hal sepele seperti itu, pacarnya saja banyak, lebih dari satu malahan. Untuk apa dia mengingat-ngingat masa berpacaran yang tidak akan terikat komitmen dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu malah bertanya balik?" Keluh Yukiko melihat reaksi Souji yang cuek. Yukiko hanya bisa mendesah penuh keheranan atas sikap acuh tak acuh pemuda itu.

Sore itu, mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan minum kopi sembari diselingi pembicaraan ringan. Waktupun mulai berlalu perlahan-lahan.

.

.

**_Stray Sheep – 20:00_**

Souji sekarang tengah duduk-duduk di sebuah kedai minuman yang bernama Stray Sheep. Kedai itu nampak muram, dengan lampu penerangan yang minim. Bau asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol memenuhi tiap sudut tempat itu.

Souji duduk ditemani oleh kedua sahabat baiknya, Yosuke dan Teddie. Dia sudah mengenal kedua sahabat baiknya itu semenjak duduk di bangku SMA.

Yosuke yang terlihat mengenakan blazer kasual berwarna coklat itu sedang duduk dihadapan Souji. Pemuda berambut pendek kecoklatan itu nampak menikmati sebatang rokok yang dihisapnya.

Sementara Teddie, cowok yang duduk disebelah Yosuke, terlihat sedang menikmati seiris Pizza yang ia pesan. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan wajah parlente itu sibuk mengunyah roti khas Italia itu dengan lahapnya.

Yosuke kemudian mulai melakukan pembicaraan dengan Souji yang tengah menenggak segelas minuman beralkoholnya.

"Hei, Souji. Apa kamu sudah dengar berita hari ini?"

Souji meletakkan gelas minumannya dan bertanya balik pada Yosuke, "Berita?"

"Seorang pemuda ditemukan tewas pagi ini."

Mata Souji langsung membelalak kaget mendengarnya, "Ma...mati? Kenapa?"

Yosuke mulai memicingkan matanya ke arah Souji, "Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kematiannya. Ia ditemukan tewas di atas kasurnya."

Souji menenggak ludah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yosuke. Apa mungkin penyebab kematian dari pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang baru-baru ini ia alami?

Yosuke lalu menyulut batang rokoknya yang sudah pendek itu ke dalam sebuah asbak putih yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"He...Kau sudah mau balik?" Tanya Souji padanya. "Temani aku dong. Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah saat ini."

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan pagi-pagi sekali. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Balas Yosuke datar. "Kau juga, jangan pulang terlalu larut malam."

Yosuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja. Teddie yang telah selesai melahap habis Pizza-nya juga beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Oi...kamu juga mau balik?" Tanya Souji resah.

"Maaf, Sensei. Tapi Teddie juga harus buru-buru balik."

Teddie membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Souji sendiri dan pergi menyusul Yosuke yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar.

**_Stray Sheep – 21:22_**

Souji sekarang sendirian di kedai itu. Ia hanya minum-minum seorang diri saja, ditemani beberapa pengunjung yang sepertinya berniat pesta sampai tengah malam.

Handphone-nya mendadak berdering. Souji lantas memungut telepon seluler model lipatnya itu dari dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu memeriksa SMS yang baru saja dia terima. SMS itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang bernama Chie Satonaka. Pesannya pun cukup singkat.

"_Sayang, sudah lama nih kita gak kencan. Besok saja gimana?"_

Setelah membacanya, Souji segera membalas pesan singkat itu dengan memencet cepat tombol alpha-numeric yang ada di handphone-nya tersebut.

"_Besok? Boleh juga. Jam 14.00 ya. Kujemput ditempatmu. XOXO."_

Segera setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Handphone-nya kembali berdering. Souji lalu memeriksa kembali Handphone-nya yang menampilkan sebuah SMS dari seorang gadis lagi. Kali ini bernama Naoto Shirogane.

"_Senpai. Besok kita kencan khan?"_

Souji panik bukan main. Ia lupa kalau sudah membuat janji kencan dengan pacar ketiganya sebelumnya. Itulah akibatnya kalau kebanyakan pacar, pastinya ribet mengatur jadwalnya yang padat itu.

Souji segera membalas pesan dari gadis itu, berniat untuk mengubah jadwal yang telah disepakatinya.

"_Sayang, besok kayaknya gak bisa deh. Soalnya aku ada keperluan di kampus."_

Souji langsung memencet tombol _Send_, untuk mengirim pesan tersebut. Balasan dari sang gadis cukup cepat, ia nampaknya kecewa, tapi memutuskan untuk memakluminya. Kasihan cewek itu, ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Playboy darat macam Souji.

Senang akan pengertian dari sang kekasih, Souji menutup HP lipatnya dan kembali memasukkannya dalam saku celana.

**_Stray Sheep – 22:32_**

Malam semakin larut, tapi Souji masih berada dalam kedai minuman itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak gelas minuman yang ia habiskan. Tapi sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk melakukan _Boys Night Out_.

Suasana dalam kedai sudah lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Beberapa pengunjung sudah berkurang, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja. Mungkin sekitar 7 orang, termasuk Souji sendiri.

Perasaan suntuk mulai menggerayangi Souji. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama disana. Tapi keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah juga tidak ada. Ditengah kesuntukannya itu, seorang gadis datang menghampirinya.

"Ano...Koko ii desuka?"

Suara gadis itu sangat lembut. Ia bertanya pada Souji apakah ia diperbolehkan duduk bersama di mejanya. Souji tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu sangat manis! Sangat sesuai dengan tipe gadis idamannya.

Tubuh gadis itu tinggi semampai. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan diikat gaya pigtail. Ia mengenakan gaun putih sederhana sepanjang paha, dengan beberapa hiasan pita merah jambu yang menegaskan kemanisannya.

Oh ya, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Rise Kujikawa. Artis beken yang baru-baru ini hiatus dari dunia selebriti.

.

.

**_Nightmare, Velvet Room – 0: 42_**

Begitu tersadar, Souji segera mendapati dirinya di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Tempat itu dipenuhi nuansa biru dan menjulang seperti sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi. Jika ia melihat ke atas, puncaknya tidak kelihatan, sedangkan apabila ia melihat ke bawah, dasarnya seperti tak berujung. Menara itu hanya tersusun dari tumpukan balok-balok raksasa yang juga berwarna biru yang membentuk seperti tangga.

"Di...dimana aku?"

Souji sadar ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya. Ia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun, kecuali celana dalam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Di kepalanya terdapat dua batang tanduk yang melingkar, tanduk yang mirip seperti tanduk domba.

"Ke...kenapa penampilanku begini?"

Souji sontak kaget begitu balok yang ia pijak bergetar. Spontan saja ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa tumpukan balok-balok yang berada dibawahnya mulai berguguran satu-persatu.

"Hi...hiiii..." Jerit Souji panik.

Sebuah suara lantas berbicara dengannya, suara yang berasal dari tumpukan balok bagian lain. Suara yang berasal dari sesosok domba yang sepertinya terjepit situasi yang sama dengannya.

"Panjat!" Sahut sang domba. "Kau harus memanjat sampai puncak menara. Kalau tidak, kau akan jatuh dan mati."

"Ma...Mati?" Respon Souji dengan perasaan galau.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Souji segera memanjat gundukan balok-balok raksasa itu. Dia harus bergerak cepat, karena menara balok itu sendiri perlahan-lahan runtuh menuju jurang tak berdasar yang ada dibawahnya.

Dengan pertolongan serta petunjuk dari beberapa domba yang ada disekitarnya, Souji bisa memanjat menara itu dengan melewati berbagai rintangan yang ada. Namun sayang, ketika ia hampir mencapai puncak menara balok itu, mendadak sebuah sosok makhluk raksasa ikut memanjat menara tersebut dan mengejar Souji yang berada di atasnya.

Souji bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang kakek-kakek, dengan hidungnya yang sangat panjang dan runcing, memanjat dengan cepat sembari membawa-bawa sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti garpu raksasa. Makhluk itu terus-menerus meneriakkan kata-kata singkat yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru menara.

"_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"_

"_YOU BROKE THE BOND!"_

"_YOU TAINTED THE SOCIAL LINK!"_

Gerakan makhluk itu sangat beringas, ia terus mengejar Souji seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Souji yang ketakutan hanya bisa mempercepat gerakannya untuk mencapai puncak menara itu.

Setelah memanjat beberapa tumpukan balok, Souji bisa melihat sebuah pintu berdiri tegap di puncak balok-balok itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Souji bergegas menuju pintu itu dengan harapan bahwa pintu tersebut merupakan akses keluar dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

Gerakan makhluk itu semakin cepat mengejarnya, tidak ingin membiarkan Souji lolos begitu saja. Garpu raksasa yang digenggam kakek-kakek raksasa itu menusuk ke segala tempat.

"_TIDAK...BOLEH...KABUR...! KAU...HARUS...MEMBAYARNYA, DOSAMU...!"_

Souji yang ketakutan juga semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan dalam sekejap akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai pintu baja yang terkesan kokoh itu.

"Sampai." Jerit Souji girang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Souji segera membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu terbuka, pintu itu seketika mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Souji reflek menahan kemilau cahaya itu dengan lengannya.

Sebelum sempat memasuki pintu itu, makhluk raksasa yang mengejarnya akhirnya berhasil mencapainya. Tangannya yang menggenggam garpu raksasa itu sudah siap untuk menusuk dan mencabik tubuh Souji.

"_MATI! MATI! KHE...KHE...KHE!"_

"Tunggu...TUNGGU!" Jerit Souji panik.

Pilar cahaya yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut langsun menghantam sosok raksasa itu, membuat gerakannya terhenti sesaat. Makhluk itu merintih kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menghilang setelah diterjang cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"A...aku selamat?" Gumam Souji pelan.

Teringat akan pintu yang ada dihadapannya, Souji segera memutar kembali kenopnya dan melewati pintu baja itu. Ternyata benar, pintu itu adalah akses keluar dari tempatnya berada. Sekarang Souji berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya yang mengancam dirinya. Tetapi, sampai kapankah ia harus terus bertahan hidup seperti ini?

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

A/N (Author Numpang)

* * *

Gimana? Serem khan? Kalo mao tau kelanjutan nasibnya si Souji, buruan maen Catherine  
OHOHOHOHOHO!

Sebenarnya mau saya taruh di Crossover, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena saya hanya menggunakan karakter Persona 4 dalam dunia Catherine. Jadi masih masuk fandom Persona 4 dong, hehehe.

Ya udah, akhir kata semoga kalian menikmati suguhan segar dari saya ini.  
Kalo berminat, kasih Review-nya ya^^


End file.
